dragon_age_inquisitionfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Commander
Demon Commander is a multiplayer encounter. Compared to all the other bosses, it has more than 20,000 health, and has immunities to all disabling effects. Demon Commander is a derivation of the Terror. The Demon Commander also has shortened wind-up time for its scream attack, and also will fear you if caught in the area. Of the three current bosses, he is the hardest to fight, because of his way of committing to a fight. ATTACK PATTERN The Demon Commander's attack pattern may seem random, but it actually isn't. 1) Teleport to highest threat 2) 1 Uses AoE scream, then teleports. 2 Swipes at the hero that is being attacked, then uses AoE scream and teleports. 3) This is the ONLY part of his attack pattern that is random. 4) Repeats the process. THE PROCEDURE A tank will work wonders for Demon Commander. First, the tank will find Demon Commander and taunt him, causing Demon Commander to start attacking the tank. It is best for ranged to pick off the normal enemies, then focus on Demon Commander. Melee/DPS should also help the ranged pick off normal enemies. After all of this is done, here is what you do; **TANKS** When Demon Commander is teleporting to you, keep on running and then turn around and block. You should be on the edges of the circle, if not then you will be taking damage. If Demon Commander swipes, just keep attacking. Your already accrued guard should absorb most ( or all ) of the damage. When he starts to use his scream, attack the first 2 wind-ups and then block. You will still get feared, but you wont have any damage. You can get out of fear early by using the skills Evade, Combat Roll, or Payback Strike. Rinse and Repeat. **RANGED** You have the easiest job out of this. Stay away from the tank and go crazy on Demon Commander. **MELEE DPS** You have the hardest job. You have to keep on going in and out of the fight. Having skills like Combat Roll or Evade help you get out of Demon Commander's scream attack. What happens if my party dies and I'm ranged? Hopefully you have some type of skill that does damage and gains distance between you and Demon Commander, like Rising Shot. Keep running in a straight line, and don't get near corners. If you need to turn sharply, you will likely be hit by Demon Commander's teleport. If you can successfully out-run his teleport, use your skill that gains ground and start shooting. What happens if my party dies and I'm a tank? You don't have to fret much. If it's just you and Demon Commander, just follow the steps given to you above. If there are some demons around, then this gets tricky. You can't stay in the same place for long, so you need to hit and run. What happens if my party dies and I'm Melee DPS? Like the tank version, hit and run.